Jollun
Jollun was an Av-Matoran who lived in the Universe core and was later taken to Bara Magna to save the last Av-Matoran. History Main Bionicle Universe In the Main Bionicle Universe, Jollun was sent to Stelt in the Time Slip. However, he returned to the Southern COntinent instead of joining 'The Iruni' and returned to the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. At some point after his return, he accidentally dropped his keystone off Karda-Nui. This piece was later found in Krika's Base camp. He was later struck by a Shadow Leech during the Makuta attacks of Karda-Nui and turned against his fellow Av-Matoran. He was later cured and sent to Metru-Nui with the others. Deserts of Death Universe Jollun was sent to Xia in the Time Slip. On Stelt he worked on building Cordak blasters. When a Vortixx became jealous of Jollun's work, he threw a Cordak he had made at a wall. It exploded and the Vortixx was killed. The other Vortixx thought Jollun had killed him. He was captured and jailed to be excecuted the next day, however, Orsta, another Av-Matoran who had come to Stelt to get one of his designs blue-printed, freed him, as an Order of Mata Nui Agent had told him to. They then escaped on a boat but Jollun fell into the sea and washed up on a small island on the coast of the Southern Continent, where he was sold to the Toa Noma's ship with Saran, who was an Av-Matoran who had been sent to the Southern Continent in the Time Slip and eventually been sold to the Toa Noma. Little did Jollun know, Saran fell in love with him. Battle of Mahri When the Toa Noma's ship attacked a brotherhood ship, Jollun was part of Saran's scout force. He led the group onto the Brotherhood's ship, where they met Tollubo, an Av-Matoran who had escaped from Karzahni and been captured by the Brotherhood. Dorak, another Av-Matoran, who was also under employment of the Brotherhood as a Matoran hunter, was in this battle. Jollun managed to impale Dorak but was knocked out by Tollubo. While he was unconsious, Saran managed to turn Tollubo back against the Makuta into a good guy again. Tollubo then carried Jollun back to the Toa Noma's ship as the Kiru MK2 crashed into the Brotherhood's ship, sinking it, and winning the battle. Return to Karda Nui Jollun then travelled back to the Southern Continent and formed a strong friendship with Saran. When Karda Nui returned to the Universe core, Jollun became a stunt matoran, which involved testing new inventions. The only known invention that Jollun has tested has a visor created by Orsta, which, malfunctioned and attached to his eye. The visor was removed but Jollun's vision in his left eye was blurred. Jollun was later knocked out by Saran, who had just been struck by a Shadow Leech, in a battle against the Shadow Matoran. The next day the Toa Noma, Duco, Tollubo and various other Order of Mata Nui agents appeared in the core. Jollun battled alongside Alum against Makuta Karox, Saran and Gamel. Alum was killed by Rotam before Jollun could help, leaving him defenceless, yet he still managed to get back to Karda Nui. When Saran died at the hands of Gamel, a Shadow Matoran serving the Sisterhood of Makuta, Jollun was deverstated and actually abandoned his fight with Tasho to come to her death bed, although she was a Shadow Matoran. He insisted a proper burial, which was short lived as Karox, in her antidermis form, found the body and inhabited it to confront Tollubo for the Ignika. However, Tollubo put the mask on and focused it on Karox/Saran. Somehow managing to use Karox's life force to bring Saran back to life, and return her to her non Shadow Matoran form. Jollun later accompanied Tollubo to the Codrex, where they placed the keystones and managed to escape Karda Nui. Bara Magna When Makuta Rotam was found to have survived the Energy Storm and destroyed Metru Nui, killing Mata Nui in the process, the Order of Mata Nui rounded up the Av-Matoran and sent them to Bara Magna. However, Rotam, who had shapeshifted into the form of Axonn, attacked Brutaka just as Jollun went through, seperating Jollun's group of Av-Matoran from Tollubo's. Jollun crashed near Tesara and was imediately attacked by Zesk. He was saved by Saran, who managed to kill two of them. The Av-Matoran then travelled to Tesara, where they joined the Jungle Tribe and late journeyed to Iconox to see the Glatorian championships, which were cut short when the Skrall invaded the city. The team then split. Jollun, Saran, Staron and Lepak were attacked by a Skrall, who killed Lepak. Staron then attempted to defeat him by blasting him. However the Skrall managed to hurl his Razor Edged Shield at Jollun and Saran. Luckily, Jollun managed to activate his jetpack and propel them backwards into a crate. They then joined up with another resistance force and tried to escape. Jollun was given leadership over the Av-Matoran and startd arguing with Gresh. He managed to Saran from being eaten by a Giant Worm Creature by grabbing her, using his jet pack to fly into the creature's mouth, then used his claws to rip apart the creature's insides and make an exit. Following this, Gresh had the jetpacks destroyed. Jollun was one of the first to find Scodonius' dead body. Gresh again blamed the Matoran as he found a Protodermis dagger in the Agori. Jollun waited until they arrived atop the Great Volcano to reveal the fact that he was a traitor to tell the group that he had witnessed Gresh push Strakk off the cliff, followed him to Scodonius' corpse and seen him take Saran's dagger when she was sleeping. Gresh then attacked the Glatorian and could have won had Strakk not suddenly reappeared. The two Glatorian battled until Master Glatorian grabbed Gresh and pulled him into the volcano, killing them both and allowing the others to return to Atero. Jollun later returned to Atero riding a wild Vorox with Saran. Their Vorox broke free and charged towards the city. Luckily, Kiina managed to kill it and free them. War Jollun then took part in the war and survived. He faught in the resistance team with several others and was with Tollubo when the ground caved in and they were all sucked in. Tethys Jollun landed in a large cavern, with the others, and was ambushed by several Matoran. When they arrived there they were brought to Kazat, where Jollun and Tollubo joined in their combined efforts to escape. Jollun pinned Kentis to the ground but his enemy managed to knock him off, kicked him into a display of trophies, then used his Gravitational powers to pressed him down into the rock until Kazat stopped suffocating Tollubo. Jollun was then made into a slave as he had red armor, which was the lowest class of armor. Jollun then befriended a Ta-Matoran named Sodus and killed a Slave Master. After this he made a run for the City's Coliseum in an attempt to escape being killed by a Slave Driver named Dukkha. However, his life was saved by Tiam, who found him in the street and took him in as his apprentice. Jollun was then present at the unvieling of the Blood Stone and witnessed Orsta discovering its function. Following this, Tiam taught him that all Matoran native to Tethys were caught in a cycle of rebirth. Jollun later argued with Sodus about the beliefs of the city and later formed a rebellion in which he insulted Kazat and ended up starting a riot in the streets. He was then confronted by Dukkha, who struck him to the ground. Not wanting to fight back and give a bad influence on his cause, Jollun refused to fight him back but kept standing up again, even after Dukkha threatened to have him arrested. The riot then helped Jollun to escape Dukkha but he was captured and taken to the Coliseum for imprisonment. Luckily, Tiam intersepted him and tried to clear his name to Kazat. While this argument was taking place, the Ta-Matoran and Agori Slaves of the city overpowered their Slave Masters and gavered in a protest outside the Coliseum. Meanshile, Tollubo managed to make contact with Jollun by using Therius' ear piece. He then told Jollun that he had been hearing a voice and that they had come across a trophy. Tollubo then smashed it when touching the trophy made the vocie appear in his mind. However, little to their knowledge at the time, this was the last trophy that barred Makuta Karabak from the rest of the world and he was able to awaken after staying dormant in Tiam's mind. He then struck Jollun before transforming into Makuta Karabak. This attracted the attention of Makuta Rotam and led to Karabak crushing his fellow Makuta's head in the Blood Stone. This resulted in every Matoran native to Tethys transforming into Makuta and killing Rotam. As the Blood Stone emitted a dust cloud that punctured Orsta's lungs, Jollun managed to help Betak to safety. He was then confronted by Karabak and tied to the confernece room table with chains. A guard was then put in the room and Jollun was stuck in chains for three hours before Kazat returned to the room while trying to avoid Karabak. The Makuta then entered and answered a number of Jollun's questions, including the fact that he had bcreated the Matoran from Agori who had died in the Core War and that their 'rebirth' was a side effect of linking them to the Blood Stone. He then told Jollun that he had been imprisoned by a Toa of Light and that he knew it was Tollubo. He then ordered Jollun to find Tollubo and tell him what he had told him, which would make him want to come to Tethys to fight for the Matoran of Tethys to be restored and die at the hands of Karabak. Jollun had no choise but to follow these orders or Karabak threatened to have Betak, Glonor, Saran, Natrix, Atonsa and the others killed. Jollun then left Tethys and embarked on his search for Tollubo. Enlightenment However, despite Karabak's promise to not send a Makuta after him, Jollun soon became aware of the pressense of Dukkha behind him. He attempted to attack the Makuta but was defeated. Before the Makuta could kill him, a portal opened in the cave and a Bird-Makuta Being stepped out. The Being blasted Dukkha with his staff, teleporting him back to Tethys, then revealed himself to Jollun as 'Temptation', a creation of the Universe to show him the path to Enlightenment. He left Jollun with the question of what three truths must be understood in order to gain understanding of the Universe. He then left Jollun to ponder this and returned when Jollun thought of the answers. When he was able to form them into words and tell Temptation the Bird-Makuta allowed him Enlightenment and told him he had made peace with Temptation. Some time after this, Jollun was ambushed by Kazat and the two briefly battled; resulting in Jollun defeating the Le-Matoran. The two Matoran then formed an alliance. However, they were both ambushed by Slorag; who intended to kill Kazat. Jollun interveined and put himself infront of Kazat. Slorag ignored his heroic gesture and shot Jollun down with a Level 9.1 Energy Blast from his Energy Harpoon. However, much to his surprise, Jollun rose again despite the power of the strike. The Av-Matoran then tricked him into falling off his Rock Steed then caught him, claiming that they were fighting for the came cause. Slorag then agreed and formed an alliance with Jollun and Kazat, offering them a ride back to his village. Upon arriving in the village, Jollun was reunited with Tollubo. Knowing his friend would charge straight into Tethys to attempt to free the Matoran if he knew what happened; and partly because he was suspicious as to why Karabak had allowed him to return to Tollubo, Jollun lied to him and claimed that Rotam had returned to kill Karabak and that the Matoran had left for the surface. He then explained that Orsta had died trying to dismantle the Blood Stone and that Kazat had been dethroned. However, Tollubo was unknowingly being influenced by Karabak at this point and he reacted violently towards Jollun after his lie was discovered. The two Matoran engaged in a battle which Saran interivened in. As Tollubo bent the female's arm backwards, Jollun slammed into him, knocked him to the ground and prepared to punch him. However, he never dealt the blow out of respect for his friend and self control. He then turned to leave, allowing Tollubo to knock him to the ground as he walked off. Jollun then tried to convince his friend by stating that they needed to work together in the coming events but, still under Karabak's Influence, Tollubo dismissed this as more lies and banished Jollun. The Av-Matoran was then escorted out of the camp and left in an unfamiliar area of the tunnel by Slorag. However, out of guilty conscience, Tollubo later allowed Jollun back into the Camp three days later. On the seventh day since Karabak's Return, Jollun and Tollubo held their final conversation; in which they congratulated each other on their life-long friendship and wished each other luck. They then parted ways to prepare for their attack the following day but were ambushed by a small Makuta Strike Team. While Jollun was absent from the fighting, he later awoke the other members of the Resistance and helped to lead the party back to Tethys. Battle of Tethys However, while on the journey, it occured to Tollubo that Karabak could already know their battle plans if he was able to send the Makuta attackers. Making a number of last minute changes, Tollubo had all of his allies - With the exception of Agitarahk - hidden from sight by a Rahkhi of Illusion. As the Rahkshi of Illusion hid the Resistance Members from sight, they were able to fire Explosive Thornax at the Makuta and weaken their front line. While this occured, Agitarahk was to prepare to perform a group Teleport. Unfortunately, an ill-timed bolt of Plasma struck Agitarahk's Staff and caused him to be unable to Teleport the group. The Resistance Members then decided they would have to find him another Rahkshi Staff, having just deployed their entire Rahkshi army into the battle field. This forced them to fight. Jollun resorted to searching the battlefield for Rahkshi armor only to find himself having to help both Betak and Eselox in a battle with Makuta Therius. However, Dukkha appeared to challenge Jollun. Thinking on his feet, Jollun insisted the Makuta read his mind. When Dukkha discovered that 'Temptation' had told Jollun of his importance in the Universe, the Av-Matoran explained that he was not supposed to die at his hand as he was destined for a greater purpose. After Dukkha fled as a result, Jollun was spoken to by the piece of Golden Armor and was told to protect Tollubo. He managed to find his friend only to find that Makuta Kentis was about to stab him. Believing that Tollubo was the only one who could stop Karabak, Jollun threw himself in front of Kentis' Blade, resulting in the Av-Matoran being stabbed but Tollubo surviving. While Tollubo murdered Kentis Jollun began to lose blood. By this point the remaining resistance members had regrouped around Jollun and linked hands with Agitarahk, who had been given a new staff. Tollubo clung to Jollun but was forced to let go of him during the Teleportation. This resulted in Jollun landing in the middle of Kazat's Chamber while the others were scattered towards the entrance. As Jollun's condition deteriorated, he bled to death. However, Jollun did not pass on to the afterlife as he was visited by Tiruth, a Great Being who was stuck between life and the afterlife as a result of the Shattering. He was told that Mata Nui was speaking to him and of a button that was on the piece of Golden Armor he wore. Jollun was then returned to life and confronted Karabak, claiming that the barriers in his mind - Which had been put in place to make him forget about his past as a Toa - had broken. Upon pressing the button all of the pieces of Golden Armor were magnetized to him and the Av-Matoran was able to convert the raw power of the pieces into Toa Energy. This resulted in Jollun becoming a Toa. Powers and Tools Jollun wielded a pair of Light Claws, which allowed him to shoot bolts of light while in Karda Nui. These powers were enchanced upon coming to Bara Magna. He also wielded a jetpack, like most of the other Av-Matoran. He also wore a Kanohi Huna. Trivia *Jollun is the self MOC of User:Matoro1's younger brother. *Jollun was blind in his left eye as a result of an experiment that Orsta conducted on him. The Av-Matoran had since had a habit of using the fact that Orsta never paid him for this procedure against him. However, this disability was cured upon his transformation into a Toa. *Jollun is currently undergoing a revamp. Appearances *''Saran's Story'' *''End of the World'' *''Sands of Silence'' - Mentioned in prologue *''Code of War'' *''Battle of Bara Magna'' *''Shadow Heart'' *''City of the Damned'' *''Ghosts of the Past'' Category:Light Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran